Sick Derek and Nurse Casey
by breakinmyhartnell
Summary: Derek gets sick when he gets home for Summer Break. Casey has to take care of him, how does that go? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Derek was coming home because summer break had arrived.

He finished his first year of college and was on his way home.

He had been coughing all morning and had no idea why. He felt fine, unless that was just what he thought.

He was a block away from home. He pulled up in the driveway, put his car in park, turned it off and took out the keys.

He walked up to the door and opened it.

He walked through the door and everyone was crowded in the living room.

He took a look around there was Casey, Nora, George, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti and his favorite person, Emily.

Derek and Emily were still dating. She ran up and hugged up, Marti did the same.

Everyone was cheering with happiness that he was home.

He started coughing.

Automatically Nora looked towards him and said, "Uh oh, that doesn't sound like a good cough".

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm fine, Nora just a tickle in my throat".

Casey was the next person to say hi to him. She smiled and gave him a hug. He didn't hug back he gave her a pat on the back.

Edwin was the next and shook his hand. Derek laughed.

They all went into the kitchen to talk about Derek's year at college.

He told them stories, what he had to deal with teacher wise, etc.

It started getting late, Marti went up to bed then Edwin and Lizzie followed.

Emily left last, hugged and kissed him and they said goodnight.

Derek went into the kitchen to say goodnight but started to cough again.

Nora got worried and said, "Derek. Maybe you should take some cough medicine before you go up to bed".

He told her again that he was fine, told her and George both goodnight and walked up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey was in the hallway coming from the bathroom she had just brushed her teeth.

"Goodnight Derek" she said.

"Yeah, goodnight" he responded.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked into her bedroom.

She could never understand why he was so mean to her. She had thought that he would maybe change during his year away from her. But, she was wrong.

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Setting: The Kitchen_

Derek walked into the kitchen, coughing more than usual.

Nora wished him Good Morning.

"Ugh, I feel like my chest is going to explode" said Derek.

"Maybe you're sick?" suggested Lizzie.

He kept coughing then said, "No no no, I'm fine".

"Maybe you're wearing too much cologne" said Casey.

"Real funny" said Derek.

Nora turned to him and said, "You were coughing last night".

"Maybe you're getting Ed's cold, he was sick a few weeks ago" suggested George.

He looked at all of them like they were crazy and said, "No, maybe it's just allergies".

Nora and George looked at him real well. "Upstairs to your room, we'll call a doctor" said George.

In a concerned tone Derek said, "Oh no. I have plans today with Sam and Emily".

Nora responded "You feel really warm. Get yourself upstairs and I'll bring you some juice and toast".

"But, I'm fine" Derek said in an angry tone.

"You. Bed. Now" said George.

"This is unfair" said Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek walked up to bed and Nora called the doctor.

On the phone with the doctor:

_I'm sorry doctor, let me write this down. _

She took a pen and wrote down what he was saying.

_Thank you Doctor. _She hung up the phone.

George looked towards her and said "So, what did he say?"

"He said to take his temperature and see what it is. It could be bronchitis. It could take atleast 5 days for him to recover" said Nora.

"That does not sound fun for your first days back home" said George.

"I know, I'm going to take this up to Derek along with a thermometer and see how he's doing" Nora said.

She walked up to Derek's room with juice, toast and a thermometer.

Along the way she saw Casey and said "Hey, Case can you take this up to Derek? I have to take Marti to a party".

"Um..sure!" said Casey.

She walked up to Derek's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Derek said in a hoarse voice while coughing.

"What do you want?" he said with an attitude.

"Mom wanted me to take your temperature and give you this. You just might have Bronchitis" said Casey.

"Thanks Nurse Freak, Now leave" said Derek.

"Mom wanted me to do this for her" Casey said.

"Well, I'll do it myself". Derek said.

"Ugh, fine" said Casey and she exited his room.

Derek placed the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep.

It read _101.5_. He wrote it down.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that afternoon, Nora walked up to his room.

"Hey Derek, how are you feeling? Casey told me you took your own temperature…" Nora said to Derek.

"Yeah, I wrote it down right here" he said and showed her the piece of paper.

"Ooh. Maybe I should take it again" said Nora.

She felt his forehead and said "You feel warmer than earlier" and placed the thermometer in his mouth.

They waited a few minutes and took it out. It read 102. "102? I'll get you some Tylonel" said Nora.

He shook his head okay.

She saw Casey in the hallway. "Casey!" exclaimed Nora. "Yeah, Mom?" said Casey.

"I need you to do me another favor. This one you're not going to like as much" said Nora.

"What is it?" Casey said looking confused.

"Well, George and I are going out for his work dinner and Lizzie, Marti and Edwin are at sleepovers for the night. So, would you take care of Derek for me?" asked Nora, nicely.

Casey thought about this for a while, but it was her mom and she would do anything for her, she responded "I guess I could".

Nora hugged her and thanked her. Nora then walked back to Derek's room and told him.

Holding the Tylonel, Nora entered Derek's room. "Here's the Tylonel" she said. He thanked her.

"Hey, Derek your dad and I are going to his business dinner. So, I asked Casey if she would take care of you for the night" said Nora.

Derek threw his hands up in the air in anger and said as well as he could "WHAT! Why! I will be fine by myself".

Nora answered him, "Casey won't bother you much. Just go downstairs, lie on the couch and she'll get you anything you need".

Derek was still annoyed at the subject. He said "fine" he decided he would argue with Casey, not Nora.


	5. Chapter 5

Nora and George were leaving for the dinner.

Nora kissed Derek on the head and told him to feel better.

Casey hugged them both and said "Have fun! Derek's in good hands. I'll call if I need anything! Love you!" and they left.

Derek was lying on the couch watching the TV and coughing.

To Casey, Derek said "This is going to be a long night".

"You shouldn't strain your voice" she suggested.

"And you think I'm going to listen to you?" Derek said back to her.

She laughed and said "Yeah. Why would you do such a thing?"

A few hours went by without talking. They just watched the TV.

"Case.." said Derek.

"Yeah?" responded Casey.

"Can you get me a drink or something? I'm dying" said Derek.

"Sure" said Casey. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She wondered if he was going to be like this all night.

She got a glass and poured juice into it. She walked out of the kitchen and brought it to Derek.

He thanked her.

He drank it and then started to fall asleep.

He was passed out. Casey walked over to feel his head, just to make sure everything was okay.

He didn't feel as feverish as earlier.

She let him sleep.

He slept for an hour then he woke up.

"Hey, feeling better?" Casey asked.

"Could be better" said Derek.

"I think your fever has gone down so that's a plus" said Casey.

**More chapters to come! Hope you like this so far. I rewrote the one I had **


End file.
